The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly a type of board game in which playing pieces are moved in accordance with a chance device to simulate travel from an origin to a destination.
A variety of travel type board games are known, particularly for simulating travel by automobile. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,889 (Burkett), which discloses a board game having a plurality of city streets on which game pieces are moved, with the object of obtaining the highest mileage while traveling through the city. Along their travel paths, the players may encounter a variety of features such as freeways, obstacles, and traffic violations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,094 (Bakay) discloses a rectangular grid surrounded by a freeway, on which game pieces are moved in accordance with thrown dice. The particular movement during a game is influenced by various destination and trouble cards.
These and other patents disclose games in which travel conditions are simulated with some elements of chance, such as dice and drawn cards, sometimes combined with elements of strategy, in the selection by the player of one of a plurality of available paths to reach a given destination. In some of these games, the players may come to learn through markings on the game board or drawn cards, about certain unsafe driving habits or traffic laws, but this is purely incidental to the playing of the game.